mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaka-Waka
}} Vaka-Waka (top head Vaka, bottom head Waka) is a Muncho Mixel. Description Personality Vaka-Waka are two Mixels in one! Vaka is the top half and in charge of food input, while Waka handles the output, whether he likes it or not. Physical Appearance Vaka-Waka is mostly purple in color. He has two heads. His top head has a large lower jaw with a smaller and rounded upper one, which has two buck teeth that point downwards. His top half has a single eye with a disembodied thick purple eyebrow. His lower head acts as his upper head's body and is a semicircle in shape. He has two eyes on this head and a large mouth with a long underbite. He has eight yellowed teeth in this mouth, three on top and five on the bottom, the outer bottom ones being larger. He has long purple arms with black tips. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. They connect to small feet with a single toe on each. He often has various colored ball-shaped candies with him. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Vaka-Waka was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Vaka-Waka will be released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41553 and contains 69 pieces. Trivia *He is the second Mixel whose name is divided by a hyphen; the first being Nurp-Naut. *He is the second Mixel with two faces, the first being Nurp-Naut. However, Vaka-Waka's faces seem to be conjoined together from two separate entities (simply, two beings sharing the same body). This is unlike Nurp-Naut, who has two personalities, but is otherwise the same character. *Vaka-Waka and Nurp-Naut share more similarities as well: they both have three eyes. Also, they both use one large cycloptic eye piece and two small eye pieces for their eyes. * He is the second Mixel to have different colored teeth, as seen on his bottom face; the first being Chomly. Since his tribe is based on food, the discoloration could be because of tooth decay. * He has the most pieces out of the Munchos. * He has the most teeth of any Mixel, at sixteen. *Unlike his tribe-mates, his name doesn't appear to be food-related. **However, his name might come from Pac-Man's pellet-eating sound, often written as "waka-waka", which makes his name food-related. * He has black hands in his LEGO form but grey hands in cartoon form. *It is very likely that he'll have two voice actors like Nurp-Naut, due to his two faces. *Vaka resembles a hippo, possibly as a reference to the board game Hungry, Hungry Hippos. *He is the only Munchos Mixel without an asymmetrical design. *He has the most eyes out of his tribe, with three. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Three eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Different Colored Teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:One toe Category:Multiple personalities Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with multiple faces Category:Underbite Category:Overbite Category:Munchos Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels who like to eat